PENGAKUAN
by De'angelofKeyQi
Summary: "Aww…Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, hah ? Ck, sakit tahu!"/"Kukira kau sahabat yang baik dan pengertian, sampai-sampai rela melukai hati sahabatmu sendiri. Dan hei- apa kau tahu Ino, kau sungguh memuakkan. Aku sampai bosan melihat wajah sok bersalahmu itu !"
1. Chapter 1

PENGAKUAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Character : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, dll

Warning : Gaje, Abal, warning, bahasa kurang baik, tidak sempurna, dll

Hallo, minna…

Perkenalkan aku author pendatang baru , tapi salah satu reader stock lama…haha *emang barang!* Ada yang kenal pen-nameku 'De'angelofKeyQi' ini gak ? Atau yang hampir seperti itu ? *lirik-lirik pen-name sendiri* Kalau ada jangan sungkan untuk bilang ya… hahaha

Aku adalah fans fanatiknya Sasuke dan Sakura, udah jelas! Mereka is the best deh ! Mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok dan serasi, seperti black n white yang saling melengkapi. Pokoknya pasangan yang cocok n best deh !

Oh yha, This's mY first fict. Udah lama sich mau coba publish, tapi ragu banget . Aku juga takut. Enggak tahu kenapa. Takut dimakan kali ya..

Udah dulu deh bacotnya, selamat membaca dech… Kalau ada saran yang membangun dengan senang hati aku terima…

OK, Let's Go…

"Aww…Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, hah ? Ck, sakit tahu!", teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda –setengah meringis- sembari mengusap bahu sebelah kanannya yang berdenyut sakit karena tertubruk dinding dibelakangnya. Gadis itu menatap tajam penuh amarah pada seseorang dihadapannya, yang ternyata penyebab dari kemarahan sang gadis. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam –yang sedikit mencuat keatas- itu hanya memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan datar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, Pinky!", pemuda itu berkata dengan tenang.

"Iya, tapi tidak harus dengan cara kasar sepert- tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi ? Kau biLang Pinky? PINKY ? Huh, dasar pantat ayam tidak sopan! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku Pinky. Ya walau rambutku berwarna pink, tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengejekku,bukan?"

"Ck, kau sendiri juga, kenapa kau mengataiku pantat ayam,eh ?", pemuda yang dipanggil 'pantat ayam' itu menghela nafas, "Hn, sekarang kutanya, apa maksudmu menudingku memecahkan guci kesayangan Tsunade,eh?"

"Kau bertanya 'apa maksudmu' padaku? Bukankah itu kenyataannya. Kau memang memecahkan guci itu,bukan? Kau masih mau menyangkalnya,eh ?", sindir gadis manis itu tajam.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Itu juga kesalahanmu! Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan guci itu akibat ulahmu yang mendorongku. Dan kau juga harus mendapatkan hukumannya!"pemuda itu tak mau kalah.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau".

"Harus!"

"Tidak"

"Harus!"

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak, ya TIDAK!"

"Hh…", pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, "Jadi apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini, hn ? Apa aku punya salah, hm ?"

"Eh ? Kukira kau tidak bodoh, Uchiha. Kau tidak ingat, atau memang pura-pura tidak ingat,hah ?", sindir gadis manis itu . Dia berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajah tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu, Haruno?", pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu menatap bingung pada gadis Haruno itu.

" . . ", gadis dengan nama lengkap Haruno Sakura berkata dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Masih dengan tatapan bingung –walau yang terpampang diwajahnya adalah tatapan datar-, Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin dia berpikir?

Sesaat kemudian sudut kanan bibir tipisnya terangkat, menampilkan seringai liciknya –yang sungguh terlihat sexy- itu . Dengan langkah yang terkesan tenang, dia mendekati Sakura –masih dengan seringai menyebalkan itu- lebih dekat. Sakura mendelik tajam pada onyxnya. Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat menahan dadanya untuk menciptakan jarak antar tubuh mereka, walau itu sia-sia. Sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan untuk Sakura. 'Benar-benar menjijikkan', batin Sakura.

Dengan satu gerakan, kini Sasuke sudah berada didepan Sakura. Bahkan tubuh mereka tidak berjarak lagi, jika Sakura tidak menahan dadanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah tampan – lebih tepatnya bibirnya- ketelinga Sakura. Kemudian membisikkan kalimat yang membuat tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

"Ah..maksudmu tentang ciuman kita waktu itu, Cherry ?",bisiknya mesra ditelinga Sakura. Sakura sedikit merasakan perasaan geli, akibat desah nafas hangat Sasuke ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, karena tanpa ragu Sasuke menggigit cuping telinganya.

"Nggh..", erangan kecil tanpa sengaja keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Percaya tidak percaya, ternyata Sasuke melakukannya karena dia tidak tahan melihat wajah polos Sakura dari dekat. Rasanya dia ingin memakan Sakura, sangkin gemasnya pada Sakura.

FLASHBACK

Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia ingin segera sampai ketempat tujuannya. Hari ini dia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata dicafe favorit mereka, "Love Café". Kali ini mereka berkumpul untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka dan jika tak salah ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Tapi sungguh, Sakura penasaran dibuatnya. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sakura tiba dicafe itu. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, dia telah duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak paling sudut sebelah timur ruangan dekat jendela –tempat duduk favorit mereka- cafe.

"Ck, dasar Ino-pig tidak sopan. Padahal dia sendiri yang menelponku agar tidak terlambat. Dia sendiri ? Hah..", gerutu Sakura kesal. Pasalnya saat dia sedang mencuci piring, sahabatnya yang cerewet -ups.. sorry Ino- itu menelponnya dan mengingatkan Sakura agar tidak terlambat sambil tak lupa memberi embel-embel kecerewetannya pada Sakura. Eh gak taunya dia sendiri yang terlambat. Dasar, benar-benar ciri sahabat yang **baik**.

Tik

Tik

Tik

20 menit telah berlalu.

Namun, tak ada tanda sahabat-sahabatnya datang.

30 menit.

Sakura mulai bosan. Diliriknya jam tangannya dengan sebal. Hah….

45 menit.

Sakura mencoba bermain game diponsel flip pink miliknya.

55 menit.

Tidak jadi datangkah ?

68 menit.

Gantian dikeluarkannya novel "My rival" pinjaman perpustakaan sekolah yang kebetulan sedang dibawanya hari ini.

86 menit.

Sakura mendengus. Sumpah, dia sudah jenuh dan amat bosan. Pinggangnya mulai ngilu karena kelamaan duduk. Kakinya terasa kebas. Apa-apaan sich mereka ? Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Atau mereka lupa ?

Lagi, 145 menit berlalu.

Jangan-jangan mereka mau mengerjai Sakura lagi ?.

Satu setengah jam pun terlewatkan.

Satu jam lewat 46 menit.

Sakura mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Akh, Sakura mencoba bersabar, walau sebenarnya dia sudah bosan dan mulai merasa sangat kesal. Terlihat dari wajah putihnya yang memerah menahan marah dengan kening berkerut 3 lapis.

"Permisi Nona, anda ingin pesan sesuatu ?", suara seorang pelayan menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya. Segera ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang tersenyum ramah padanya sambil memegang sebuah notes kecil beserta pena dikedua tangannya.

Sakura menatap si pelayan sebentar. Apa salahnya pesan sesuatu dulu?. Lagian dia sudah haus. Dia juga merasa pusing sekarang, entah kenapa. Dadanya terasa panas dan sesak. Mata emeraldnya terasa panas. Apa karena menahan amarah dan kesal ?

"Ehm.. Aku pesan-", ucapan Sakura terpotong saat mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat", ucap seorang gadis dengan dua cepol dirambut coklatnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Terlihat seperti- habis berlarikah ?

"Ya.. Ma-maaf Sakura-c-chan", sambung suara lembut gadis lainnya. Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu tersenyum canggung menatap Sakura.

Suara itu… Mengambil nafas yang entah kenapa terasa mencekat, Sakura menggeram. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras. Hinata dan Tenten yang tak sengaja melihatnya tersentak. Wajah Sakura terlihat merah dan kusut. Sungguh mereka takut Sakura marah.

"Hm, tak apa", tanpa menatap mereka, Sakura menjawab dengan cuek. Kedua gadis itu semakin merasa tak enak padanya, walaupun begitu mereka tetap duduk dimasing-masing kursi yang tersedia.

"Sorry jidat, aku terlambat", seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikucir kuda langsung duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura . Dengan santainya dia berkata 'maaf' tanpa sadar seseorang yang dia maksud sedang menahan amarah dan kekesalannya.

"Aku pesan moccachino 1 dan chocolate brownis cake 1. Itu saja dan terima kasih.", ucap Sakura datar mengacuhkan Ino yang berbicara padanya.

Setelah mengulang pesanan -termasuk pesanan ketiga lainnya- itu, sang waitress pun meninggalkan meja mereka. Suasana pun mendadak hening setelah kepergian sang waitress. Tampak ketiga gadis yang terlambat tadi gelisah sambil sesekali menatap Sakura. Sakura ? Tentu saja tak ingin melihat wajah-wajah itu, hatinya terasa ngilu dan perih. Rasanya seperti ingin menahan tangisannya. Emeraldnya tetap terpaku pada jendela disamping kanannya yang menyajikan pemandangan jalan kota yang terlihat ramai, tak ingin menghiraukan mereka-Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten-.

"Kau marah ?",Ino memastikan. Sedang Tenten dan Hinata turut mendengarkan, penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak",jawabnya tetap tanpa melihat ketiga temannya. Dia lebih memilih melihat keadaan diluar café dibanding para sahabatnya.

"Marah", sambung Tenten.

"…."

"Tidak"

"Emosi",Hinata angkat bicara.

"Nggak"

"Kecewa"

"Nggak"

"Pasti"

"Hm"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Iya", seru ketiganya kompak.

BRAKK.. Sakura memukul meja keras. Wajahnya merah padam. Kesabarannya telah habis. Bisa-bisanya mereka memancing amarahnya ketika dia masih mencoba tenang. Alhasil ? Dia BENAR-BENAR marah. Ditatapnya Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten tajam. Emerald itu begitu dingin , mengisyaratkan perasaan benci. Benci karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Ok Fine. Aku marah. Aku Kecewa. Aku Kesal. Aku capek. Aku sebal. Dan Aku ngambek sama kalian. PUAS ?",akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. Ya tentu saja dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan begitu dingin. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata terlonjak kaget melihat Sakura marah besar.

Mereka tidak habis pikir, semenyeramkan inikah jika Sakura mengamuk? Semua pengunjung pun menatap kearah meja mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan heran. Gerakan sang waitres yang semula ingin meletakkan pesanan mereka pun terhenti. Untung saja tidak tertumpah saking kagetnya. Dengan takut-takut, diletakkannya pesanan keempat gadis itu diatas meja, sesekali melihat raut wajah keempatnya.

Terlihat Sakura memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak stabil. Masih dengan nafas naik turun, Sakura menatap tajam ketiga sahabatnya satu persatu. Yang ditatap meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Mereka merutuki kelakuan mereka yang semakin memancing emosi Sakura.

"Aku… Aku lelah. Lelah menunggu kalian. Kalian terlambat itu tak masalah. Tapi ini , aku menunggu selama hampir 2 jam. Aku bosan. Aku seperti gadis bodoh, asal kalian tahu. Selama itu pula aku selalu meyakinkan diriku untuk mencoba bersabar dan tidak marah pada kalian karena kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku…", Sakura berkata lirih namun syarat akan ketegasan.

Ketiganya tertegun mendengar kata 'hampir 2 jam' dan 'sahabat terbaikku' dari bibir Sakura. Rasa bersalah itu pun semakin besar. Apalagi saat mengingat seberapa antusiasnya mereka mengatakan pada Sakura untuk tidak terlambat sedikit pun -dan memang berencana mengerjai Sakura tentunya-. Dengan nada sedikit mengancam pula? Oh God, rasanya mereka lebih memilih ditimpuk pake es batu 2 kilo daripada melihat Sakura mengamuk.

"Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberikan tugasku pada Kurenai-sensei hanya untuk membela-belain datang secepatnya kesini. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku ? Hah ?".

"Maafkan kami Sakura, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Mereka tidak bersalah. Akulah penyebabnya. Aku hanya iseng ingin mengerjaimu. Aku yang memaksa Tenten dan Hinata untuk mendukung rencanaku. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf, Sakura", Ino memberanikan diri mengakui kesalahan terbesarnya. Dia tak menyangka Sakura akan marah separah ini. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya-Ino-.

Sakura terpaku. Otaknya mencoba mempertegas kata "iseng", "ingin mengerjaimu", "rencanaku" dan "hanya bercanda" tadi. Dia tak menyangka Ino akan setega itu padanya. Tapi bercanda itu ada batasnya bukan ?

Mengepalkan tangannya, Sakura menatap sendu Ino, "Bercanda? Bercanda katamu..",air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya. Semua –Ino, Tenten, Hinata- dan tak terkecuali sang waitress terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Kau keterlaluan. Kalian tega…", Sakura segera berdiri dengan emerald yang masih mengalirkan airmata dengan deras,"Aku capek. Aku mau pulang. Permisi", ucapnya pelan.

"Nona, pesanannya-", ucapan waitress itu terhenti saat Sakura meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja. Sembari membalikkan tubuhnya , tangan Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai dia berlari menuju pintu keluar café, ingin segera pulang. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika. Entahlah, dia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tak peduli semua orang akan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam. Yang dia tahu, dadanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau tak kasat mata. Dia ingin secepatnya pulang.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata terpaku. Tubuh mereka begitu terasa sulit untuk digerakkan, bahkan untuk menahan Sakura. Kepala mereka bagai tertimpa batu besar yang begitu menyakitkan saat mendengar semua ucapan Sakura. Apalagi melihat Sakura menangis. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi. Sahabat seperti apa yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka sahabat terburuk yang pernah ada, pikir ketiganya – Ino, Hinata dan Tenten-.

Ino terdiam kaku. Sedang Tenten memeluk Hinata yang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

BRUKK

Sakura jatuh. Karena sibuk melangkah terburu-buru sambil menangis, Sakura tak memperhatikan jalannya. Masih dalam keadaan terduduk, dia tetap menangis sambil menunduk. Dia tidak peduli. Biarlah orang-orang yang melihat menganggapnya orang gila. Dia juga tidak mempedulikan siapa yang dia tabrak, marahkah orangnya, bahkan untuk meminta maaf sekalipun. Biarlah dia menangis dalam keadaan yang memalukan, yang penting dia bisa meluapkan semua emosinya. Hanya itu.

"Sakura…", suara baritone itu terdengar menyapa dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak berniat menatap seseorang itu. Dia tahu, bahkan hafal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang entah kenapa terasa menenangkan hatinya. Dia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu. Tapi kakinya terasa tak sanggup berdiri.

Sebuah tangan kekar terulur didepan wajahnya. Berniat membantu Sakura bangkit dari acara duduknya itu. Sejenak Sakura hanya memandangi tangan itu, kemudian ragu-ragu menyambutnya. Seketika aliran listrik mengalir dalam darahnya, menghasilkan sebuah perasaan yang nyaman. Tangan itu sangat hangat bagi Sakura. Dengan perlahan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sipemilik tangan hangat tersebut.

"Sa-suke…", Sakura berujar lemah, hampir seperti bisikan. Tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah Sakura terlihat kusut, pakaiannya berantakan, terlebih emerald yang indah baginya itu-walau mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival- kini mengalirkan airmata yang deras.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura punya masalah yang berat. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura separah ini jika punya masalah yang enteng.

"Kau- tak apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?", intonasi suara baritonenya tetap datar dan tenang, tapi sarat akan kekhawatiran. What? Sasuke Uchiha khawatir ? Pada Perempuan ? Sakura, yang selalu dijahilinya dan diganggunya itu ? Bersiaplah, dunia akan kacau.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak menghapus airmata gadis manis itu kemudian merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura tersentak, merasa kaget karena pemuda dihadapannya berani memeluknya. Tapi kenapa dia tak mampu menolaknya ?

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tentu saja kaget kenapa gadis itu memberontak.

"Kau tak usah mempedulikan aku", suara itu terdengar sinis.

"Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada"

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Kau ada masalah ?"

Sakura terpaku. Kenapa ? Kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba peduli padanya ? Apalagi khawatir dan terlihat mencemaskannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura merasa hangat dan senang. Tapi…

"Itu bukan urusanmu", ucapnya ketus.

"Sakura, kau-",ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan dengan tambahan Naruto, Neji dan Sai datang menghampiri mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh, tapi selanjutnya Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Sakura..", suara Ino memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura menegang mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang yang tak ingin didengar dan ditemuinya saat ini. "Sakura, kami ingin min-"

"Huh, ingin apa ? Ingin minta maaf, eh ?", Sakura berkata sarkastik dengan pandangan menatap lurus Sasuke , dengan pandangan sinis. Semua-tak terkecuali Sasuke- tersentak mendengar nada datar tapi dingin itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Terlebih Sasuke, dia tertegun dan tak menyangka Sakura bisa terlihat dingin. Dan apa-apaan pandangan emerald itu ? kenapa emerald itu terlihat begitu tajam, sinis, angkuh, dan…. Kecewa ?

"Sakura, tolong dengarkan dulu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami salah. Dan kami menyesal telah membuatmu kecewa dan marah. Aku tak berniat melukaimu. Kami mohon maaf. Terlebih aku, aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Tolong maafkan aku, maafkan kami!", Ino berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. Sungguh, hatinya sedih saat tahu Sakura bahkan tak ingin melihatnya sedikitpun.

Menghela nafas keras, Sakura menatap Ino dengan datar, bibir mungilnya berkata tajam, "Kukira kau sahabat yang baik dan pengertian, sampai-sampai rela melukai hati sahabatmu sendiri. Dan hei- apa kau tahu Ino, kau sungguh memuakkan. Aku sampai bosan melihat wajah sok bersalahmu itu !"

Ino menegang. Dia shock saat mendengar ucapan tajam yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura, begitupun semua yang ada disana.

"Sakura, aku-"

"Satu lagi. Sebaiknya kau simpan saja kata 'maaf'mu itu didalam brankas. Jadi saat kau melukai hati orang lain lagi, kau bisa mengucapkannya kembali", ucap Sakura tanpa perasaan dengan pandangan menatap Sasuke datar dan dingin. Dia juga tak menyangka, dia tega mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi dia mencoba bersikap angkuh untuk menutupi kepedihan hatinya.

"Sakura, kumohon…dengarkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud-", Lagi-lagi ucapan Ino terpotong

"Apa ? Kau ingin bilang kau tak bermaksud menyakitiku ? Hah, konyol. Ino, jujur saja saat ini aku tidak ingin melihatmu. Aku takut aku akan termakan kata-kata sialmu, dan membuatku memaafkanmu. Dan kau tahu, pastinya aku akan menjadi gadis bodoh dan tolol lagi. Sekarang aku ucapkan selamat, karena kau-kalian semua membuatku hancur dan hina. Kalian memang sekumpulan manusia kotor-"

PLAKK

Ucapan Sakura seketika terhenti saat merasakan pipinya memanas akibat tamparan sebuah tangan. Dia tak menyangka, bahkan tak percaya Sasuke setega itu menamparnya. Sekali lagi, MENAMPARNYA! Ya, Sasuke menamparnya. Pemuda yang berarti baginya-entah sejak kapan- berani menamparnya. Dihadapan semua orang-bahkan sahabatnya. Kenapa ? Sebenarnya yang salah disini siapa ? Kenapa Sasuke membela Ino yang jelas-jelas bersalah ? Apa Sasuke menyukai-

"Kau keterlaluan. Kau sungguh kurang ajar, Sakura. Sakura yang kukenal tidak akan berkata sekasar itu. Kau seharusnya memaaf-", kata-kata Sasuke terhenti seketika saat Sakura menatapnya dingin tapi sarat akan luka. Dia tersadar bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia telah menyakiti hati gadisnya.

"Kau..membela-nya ?",Sakura bisa merasakan suaranya tercekat. "Kau-…. Arigatou… Kau- kalian semua memang brengsek..", suara itu terdengar pilu, namun terkesan dingin dan menusuk.

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya menatap mereka- terutama Sasuke sekilas. Dia melangkah dengan cepat-hampir berlari-, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terpaku kaku. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan sesak dan penyesalan teramat dalam pada gadisnya. Ya, Sakura gadisnya. Gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Begitu pula, hati mereka merasakan perasaan yang teramat sakit, mendengar nada penuh luka dari bibir Sakura.

BRUKK

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Lututnya seakan tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Terlebih beban yang terasa menyesakkan dihatinya. Bibirnya membisu, tak mampu berucap. Suaranya seakan hilang , seolah ikut pergi bersama Sakura meninggalkannya. Sasuke menyesal. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. DIA MENYESALI SEMUA PERLAKUANNYA PADA SAKURA.

Ino menangis dalam diam, dengan Sai yang memeluknya. Tenten terpaku disamping Neji yang menatapnya prihatin. Sedang Naruto segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis histeris kedalam pelukannya, dengan pandangan mengarah kearah Sasuke, menatap dengan pandangan pilu pada sahabat emonya itu. Naruto tahu, Sasuke menangis dalam diam, menatap kepergian Sakura.

To Be Continued

_De'angelandkEiQy of SasuSaku_


	2. Chapter 2

**_PENGAKUAN_**

Disclaimer : Tetap Masashi Kishimoto selamanya

Pengakuan De'angelofKeyQi

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Character : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, dll

Warning : Gaje, Abal, warning, bahasa kurang baik, tidak sempurna, dll

_(Murni imajinasi saya)_

Chapter II

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

**(Flashback Mode : On)**

Sakura berjalan perlahan di sepanjang koridor yang lumayan sepi dengan beberapa orang siswa yang berjalan ataupun duduk sambil- bergosip? Wajar saja, mengingat bel masuk sekolah masih akan berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi. Gadis itu tampak tenang dengan pandangan yang - akhir-akhir ini - terlihat dingin. Tak dipungkiri, emeraldnya terlihat memerah dan sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, dan sukses membuatnya berantakan seperti sekarang. Dampaknya Sakura menjadi jarang tidur. Dia berusaha keras melupakan kejadian tersebut, namun otaknya menentang perintahnya. Bayangan saat dia dikecewakan dan dikhianati sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri sungguh membuatnya kecewa dan marah. Terlebih saat otaknya mengingat ketika Sasuke menamparnya membuat hatinya sangat terluka. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke tega melakukan itu padanya. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Dadanya teramat sesak. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya setiap mengingat pemuda bungsu itu. Pemuda yang dia kagumi dan –entah kenapa- sekarang malah dia cintai. Sakura sudah berulangkali membuang semua perasaannya terhadap pemuda yang telah menyakitinya. Tapi tetap saja sia-sia. Sakura merasakan hatinya tentram sekaligus menyakitkan disaat bersamaan.

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan ramah itu sekarang hilang, tergantikan dengan wajah yang meredup dan penuh dengan aura yang menusuk. Lihat, beberapa siswa sempat merinding dibuatnya.

Tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri, gadis itu tetap berjalan seolah hanya dia seorang dikoridor itu. Tidak sedikit dari siswa-siswi yang menyapa harus kecewa karena tidak satupun yang didengar atau dibalas oleh Sakura. Entahlah, rasanya nyawa Sakura pergi entah kemana. Berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya kaki mungil itu terhenti didepan ruangan bertuliskan kelas XII IA 2 –kelasnya-. Dengan pelan didongakkan kepala merah jambunya untuk memperhatikan tulisan itu sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk dan berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa memedulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sebagian telah datang lebih dahulu darinya. Namun belum sampai ke tempat –dimana dia duduk- yang dituju, sepasang kaki tegap dengan sepatu bermerk menghalangi langkahnya. Merasa terganggu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ingin melihat siapa yang berani menghalanginya.

"Hn, pagi", sapa seseorang itu –yang ternyata Sasuke- pada gadis didepannya. Sakura tampak tak bergeming, bahkan sekedar terkejut melihat Sasuke saja tidak. Dia hanya diam beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Terkejut karena gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya. Dia kira Sakura akan marah, memandangnya benci atau memakinya. Tapi lihat ? Berekspresi terkejut saja tidak sama sekali. Wow !

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura. Membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Sakura tidak menolak, malah mendengus kesal tanpa menatap matanya.

"Aku ingin bicara", ungkapnya tegas. Onyxnya menatap dalam wajah cantik Sakura. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Lagi, Sakura masih tidak ingin menatap matanya langsung. Gadis itu malah terlihat tidak mendengarkannya. Mendadak jantungnya berdenyut nyeri melihat perlakuan gadis**nya** yang lebih menyakitkan dari dugaannya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin melihat Sakura mengabaikannya seperti ini. Onyxnya berkilat tak suka.

"Tatap mataku saat aku berbicara padamu, Sakura. Jawab perkataanku", nadanya berdesis tajam. Tangan kekarnya dengan cepat mengangkat dagu Sakura –namun sangat lembut-, menuntut Sakura agar menatap langsung onyx miliknya. Onyx itu pun bertatap langsung dengan emerald indah milik Sakura. Menyelami lebih dalam permata bening tersebut agar dapat lebih mengerti setiap emosi yang tersirat didalam lautan emerald Sakura. Tunggu, emerald gadis itu tampak meredup. Kenapa ? Apakah karena dirinya? Oh Kami-sama, sungguh hati Sasuke pun merasa miris melihatnya. Gadis mungilnya terlihat berantakan.

Emerald itu menyipit tajam. Jujur saja, dia tidak menyukai seseorang yang memaksanya seperti ini. Apalagi orang yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat saat ini.

"Apa maumu ?", bibir tipisnya berucap dengan serak, namun tersirat nada mengancam didalamnya . Kelas yang semula riuh, mendadak hening. Teman-teman sekelas Sakura terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang 'tidak biasa' itu. Mereka semua merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang menyelimuti kedua remaja tersebut. Terlihat Sakura dengan tatapan dingin dan bencinya, sementara wajah sang pemuda terlihat frustasi. "Jangan ganggu aku. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!".

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan beranjak sebelum kau benar-benar memperhatikanku. Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi tidak disini. Ikut aku sekarang", tanpa permisi Sasuke segera menarik tangan mungil Sakura , berniat meninggalkan kelas Sakura. Dahi Sakura menyerngit. Berani sekali Uchiha ini menariknya paksa tanpa persetujuan darinya. Uchiha ini tidak berhak bertingkah seenak jidatnya pada dirinya. Dia pun mulai memberontak.

Baru tiga langkah keluar dari kelas, Sakura menarik cepat tangannya hingga terlepas. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan tubuhnya segera. Onyxnya menyipit tajam pada Sakura, meminta penjelasan. Emerald itu hanya menatapnya datar . Sekilas tersirat tatapan sinis didalamnya.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba menyentuhku . Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku", desis Sakura tajam.

"Hn, apa maksudmu 'bukan siapa-siapa bagimu' eh ?", pemuda tampan itu menyipit tak terima akan perkataan gadis manis itu.

"Cih, memang seperti itu kan ? Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu, Uchiha ! Kau hanya seorang pemuda angkuh, egois, pemaksa dan tak berperasaan . Kau ingin mengandalkan wajah dan kekayaanmu, eh ? Cih !", Sakura semakin menantangnya. Tak lupa dengan tatapan meremehkan ditujukannya pada pemuda didepannya.

"Kau-"

"Apa ? Kau ingin menyangkal ?", Sakura menaikkan volume suaranya. Tak peduli sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Sasuke menggeram emosi. Dia mencoba bersikap tenang walau dia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu ! Kau pikir aku terima kau berkata seperti itu ? Kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sakura. Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Sasuke emosi. Sakura mendelikkan matanya. Gadis itu terlihat marah dan ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya, namun buru-buru Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura. Saat itu aku emosi. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak berniat melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berbicara sekasar itu pada-"

"Pada Ino maksudmu eh ? Aku tidak menyangkanya, Sasuke. Kau jahat, kau pemuda yang tega dengan segala ketidak berperasaanmu! Dan kau-, kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku. Apa semua yang kulakukan salah dimatamu ? Katakan !" teriak Sakura tertekan.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Sakura. Bukan. Aku tidak berniat kasar padamu. Aku hanya ingin menegurmu !", Sasuke panik. Dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tersentak, dia menyadari kesalahan pada kata-katanya.

"Ap-apa ?",Sakura tercekat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sehingga telapaknya memutih akibat tekanan kuat kuku dari jemari mungilnya. Gadis cantik itu menggeletukkan giginya geram. Cukup. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia marah.

" Apa kau bilang ? Kau hanya ingin menegurku ? MENEGURKU ? Sadarkah kau apa yang kau lakukan padaku ? KAU MENAMPARKU, SASUKE ! APA MENAMPARKU KAU ANGGAP 'HANYA INGIN MENEGURKU' ? KATAKAN !", kalap Sakura.

"Sakura, aku-", Sasuke tertegun. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kata-katanya segera dipotong Sakura.

"AKU TIDAK HABIS PIKIR, KAU RELA MENAMPARKU DI DEPAN UMUM HANYA DEMI MEMBELA INO ! **MEMBELA INO!** APA KAU TAHU, KAU MEMBELA ORANG YANG TEGA **MENGKHIANATI DAN MENYAKITI** SAHABATNYA SENDIRI ? APA KAU TAHU ITU HAH ? SEBEGITU **BENCIKAH** KAU PADAKU ? AKU TAHU KAU MENGANGGAPKU **GADIS TOLOL** SEPERTI MONSTER , SASUKE. TAPI AKU TIDAK MENDUGA KAU SAMPAI **MENAMPARKU** YANG JELAS-JELAS MERASA TERLUKA KARENA MEREKA! **ITU** **SUNGGUH MENYAKITKAN UNTUKKU!** DAN KAU MALAH SEMAKIN MEMOJOKKAN AKU! AKU MERASA SEPERTI **SAMPAH** YANG TAK BERHARGA! **KATAKAN, SASUKE! SEBESAR ITUKAH KAU MEMBENCIKU ?**", Sakura kehilangan kontrol bicaranya. Nafasnya terengah hebat. Tanpa terasa, setitik air mata jatuh dari emerald beningnya. Kemudian disusul genangan lain yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tapi dia seakan tidak peduli. Dia ingin memberitahukan pada pemuda itu bagaimana tersiksanya dia. Memberitahukan perasaan yang sungguh menggores hati bagai tercabik-cabik oleh pisau belati.

"SAKIT, SASUKE! DISINI SUNGGUH SAKIT!", Sakura menepukkan tangannya tepat dimana hatinya berada. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Kembali, dirasakannya rasa sakit dan sesak yang begitu menyiksa . "Hiks…. APA KAU TAHU AKU SUNGGUH TERSIKSA ? TIDAK ! KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MAU TAHU APALAGI MERASAKANNYA. KARENA KAU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI PADA PERASAAN GADIS YANG TIDAK KAU CINTAI. KAU JUGA TAK AKAN REPOT-REPOT UNTUK MENANGGAPI PERASAAN GADIS BODOH YANG MENCINTAIMU!"

Sasuke tersentak. Segera dia menyangkal semua kesalahpahaman Sakura tentangnya. Dia tidak seperti itu. Sakura salah mengartikan perasaan dan sifatnya. Karena Sasuke bersumpah demi apapun, satu-satunya gadis yang diperhatikan dan dicintainya adalah gadis yang sedang emosi didepannya sekarang, Sakura.

"Sakura ! Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau tidak bisa mengambil pemikiran seperti itu tentangku. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku juga masih punya perasaan, terutama pada seorang gadis. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Karena aku mengalaminya saat ini. Aku merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar padanya. Sangat. Sampai-sampai aku rela pergi setidaknya agar dia tidak mengacuhkan aku, bahkan membenciku! Dan kau tahu siapa dia ? Kau, Sakura! **Itu adalah dirimu!** ", suara baritone milik Sasuke terdengar tegas namun lembut menggema, membuat semua manusia yang berada sanggup terdiam. Siswa-siswi tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka semua terlalu kaget akan kejadian yang terjadi didepan mata masing-masing. Sasuke Uchiha -si pangeran dingin terkenal disekolah sedang bicara panjang lebar -tak lupa- dengan dibumbui wajah yang frustasi. Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin terhadap siapapun , saat ini sedang menyatakan..cinta ? Sekali lagi, MENYATAKAN CINTA ? Pada si cantik SAKURA HARUNO -sang rival yang selalu saling mengejek dengan dirinya ? OH GOD ! OH KAMI-SAMA ! Ini benar-benar berita WOW !

"Akh , kau..kau ingin menipuku eh ? Kau mencoba merayuku, Uchiha ? Kau kira aku akan terjebak lagi, begitu ? NEVER !", suara itu terdengar pelan namun tajam. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut meremehkan serta geram. Kembali, emosinya terpancing semakin jauh. Pemuda ini benar-benar brengsek. Rasanya dia ingin memberi pelajaran dengan cara apapun agar pemuda sok didepannya ini dapat membungkam mulutnya. Dasar brengsek !

Sasuke menggeram frustasi sembari meremas rambut pantat ayamnya, sebelum akhirnya ditariknya lengan Sakura mendekat pada tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan cepat menyusupkan jemarinya pada helaian merah muda halus itu dan menarik tengkuk sang gadis mendekati wajahnya. Dan tanpa diduga semua yang ada disana -bahkan Sakura sendiri shock-, Sasuke dengan cepat meraup bibir mungil milik gadis merah jambu, **gadis miliknya. **Seakan tidak menganggap kehadiran penghuni sekolah yang menyaksikan aksi nekatnya, Sasuke dengan lembut melumat bibir mungil Sakura.

Tidak ada kekasaran. Tidak dengan nafsu. Hanya ada kelembutan dan cinta. Mengecup dengan penuh perasaan. Membiarkan semua mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Sasuke ingin Sakura menangkap maksud dari setiap perasaan dan makna yang dia salurkan melalui sentuhannya. Merasa tak puas, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk gadis itu. Meremas pinggang indah itu dengan tangan kanannya , mendorongnya semakin merapat ketubuhnya. Sesekali tangan kanan kekarnya mengusap lembut namun bergairah.

"Nggh..", erangan halus Sakura meluncur lancar dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Sakura terpaku. 'Diserang' secara mendadak, tentu saja terlalu mengejutkan untuk Sakura. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba baginya untuk menghindar. Dia semakin melemas saat tahu erangan keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Seakan dia menikmati setiap perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sungguh memalukan. Entah mengapa dia tidak dapat menolaknya. Akhirnya, Sakura hanya dapat diam –bahkan bergerak saja tak mampu dilakukannya saat ini. Gadis itu masih saja terpaku seperti patung pajangan. Dia terlalu shock!

Hingga Sasuke telah melepaskan pagutan –menyeramkan namun menggairahkan- bibirnya, Sakura masih tak bersuara. Hening. Sakura akui kalau ciuman itu penuh dengan perasaan. Dan entah kenapa dia dapat menangkap makna dan ketulusan tanpa nafsu dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu. Jelas malah. Bahkan Sakura hampir saja terhanyut akan sentuhan tersebut. Dinding tebal yang dia bangun didalam hatinya sempat akan hancur akibat sentuhan maut Sasuke tadi. Namun ditepisnya kuat-kuat pikiran melenceng itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura pun tersadar. Bagai tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, aliran darahnya pun berkumpul disatu titik, dipipi mulusnya. Marah dan malu berkumpul menjadi satu membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Apalagi saat dia tahu, mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni KHS –walau tidak seluruhnya- saat ini, ditambah sebelumnya akibat 'pertengkaran hebat' mereka berdua . Oh Kami..rasanya Sakura ingin mati sekarang juga karena merasa sangat malu. Atau setidaknya menghilang juga tak masalah agar terbebas dari kejadian memalukan ini.

Tidak dapat menahan kekesalan lebih dari ini, Sakura dengan marah mendongak. Mata emerald itu semakin menajam menatap onyx dihadapannya. Sakura merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Dia seperti diremehkan oleh Uchiha bungsu angkuh ini. Dia merasa terhina.

**PLAKK**

.

.

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih ! ", umpat pemuda berambut pirang -Naruto- disela larinya. Terlihat dibelakangnya beberapa temannya yang tak jauh berbeda keadaannya –berlari- sama seperti dirinya. Mereka –Hinata, Ino, Tenten,Temari, Sai, Neji,Shikamaru- semua tampak cemas dan panik, dengan keringat mengalir deras dan wajah yang memucat. Walau hanya gadis-gadis itu saja yang demikian. Yang pemuda ? Mereka hanya memasang wajah cemas namun tidak kentara.

"Aku takut mereka bertengkar hebat…. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Sasuke ?", Ino menggerutu sebal diantara kekhawatirannya.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh si keras kepala itu ?", sambung Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak tepat memilih waktu. Sasuke harus dihentikan !", Neji kali ini bersuara. Sedikit rasa tak tenang dirasakannya saat membayangkan bagaimana Sakura murka.

"Hh..Dasar Teme bodoh !", maki si tunggal Uzumaki pada sahabat 'tercinta'nya. Naruto masih ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya berniat berangkat bersama Sasuke. Namun bukannya bertemu orang yang dimaksud, Naruto malah mendapat kejutan dipagi hari itu. Sasuke sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Dari yang didengarnya, Itachi –kakak Sasuke- berkata bahwa Sasuke ingin menemui gadis**nya** –sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengucapkan 'seseorang'- karena ada suatu masalah yang harus diselesaikannya. Naruto pun langsung tanggap siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh si keras kepala itu. Tak menunggu lama, Naruto segera melesat pergi menuju sekolahnya setelah berpamit pada Itachi. Diperjalanan, si kumis kucing tidak lupa menelpon para sahabatnya untuk segera menuju lokasi, dan sepakat berkumpul diparkiran mobil milik Konoha High School.

Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara heboh yang berasal dari ujung tikungan menuju..kelas mereka ? Penasaran, sekelompok remaja itu mempercepat langkah mereka menuju asal suara tersebut. Langkah kaki mereka seketika berhenti karena kaget, saat iris mata mereka menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah jambu dan pemuda dengan rambut mencuat keatas terlihat saling membentak. Bukan, lebih tepatnya sang gadis yang membentak sang pemuda dihadapannya.

Oh Tidaaak….

Mereka terlambat !

"AKU TIDAK HABIS PIKIR, KAU RELA MENAMPARKU DI DEPAN UMUM HANYA DEMI MEMBELA INO ! **MEMBELA INO!** APA KAU TAHU, KAU MEMBELA ORANG YANG TEGA **MENGKHIANATI DAN MENYAKITI** SAHABATNYA SENDIRI ? APA KAU TAHU ITU HAH ? SEBEGITU **BENCIKAH** KAU PADAKU ? AKU TAHU KAU MENGANGGAPKU **GADIS TOLOL** SEPERTI MONSTER , SASUKE! TAPI AKU TIDAK MENDUGA KAU SAMPAI **MENAMPARKU** YANG JELAS-JELAS MERASA TERLUKA KARENA MEREKA! **ITU** **SUNGGUH MENYAKITKAN UNTUKKU!** DAN KAU MALAH SEMAKIN MEMOJOKKAN AKU! AKU MERASA SEPERTI **SAMPAH** YANG TAK BERHARGA! **KATAKAN, SASUKE! SEBESAR ITUKAH KAU MEMBENCIKU ?**", terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka Sakura berteriak memilukan pada Sasuke. Ino tersentak mendengar lontaran kasar tersebut. Namanya juga turut menemani teriakan Sakura. Perasaan menyesal pun menyelimuti hatinya membuat tubuhnya gemetar menahan perasaan bergejolak. Sakura ternyata masih marah padanya, pada mereka, para sahabatnya. Sakura akan memaafkan mereka –juga dirinya ? Sungguh mimpi yang teramat tinggi !

Nafas Sakura terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat tanpa dapat dikontrol. Tanpa diduga, setitik air mata jatuh dari emerald bening milik Sakura. Selanjutnya disusul genangan lain yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia seperti ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang seberapa tersiksanya dia. Memberitahukan suatu perasaan yang sungguh menggores hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik oleh pisau belati.

"SAKIT, SASUKE! DISINI SUNGGUH SAKIT!", Sakura terlihat menepukkan tangannya tepat dimana hatinya berada. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Kembali, Sakura terlihat menahan siksaan batin yang besar hingga gadis itu terlihat seperti memiliki penyakit paru-paru sampai sulit mengatur pernafasannya. "Hiks…. APA KAU TAHU AKU SUNGGUH TERSIKSA ? TIDAK ! KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MAU TAHU APALAGI MERASAKANNYA. KARENA KAU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI PADA PERASAAN GADIS YANG TIDAK KAU CINTAI. KAU JUGA TAK AKAN REPOT-REPOT UNTUK MENANGGAPI PERASAAN GADIS BODOH YANG MENCINTAIMU!"

Mereka semua tertegun saat mendapati sang gadis- Sakura- mengeluarkan air mata dari emerald beningnya dengan raut dan penampilan yang amat berantakan tentunya. Bagai dihantam jangkar raksasa tepat didada dan hatinya, Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan terlebih-lebih Ino merasa sakit saat melihat emerald itu mengisyaratkan luka dan kepedihan mendalam. Kami-sama… mengapa mereka begitu tega berbuat demikian. Mereka telah membuat sahabat yang mereka sayangi itu menjadi kacau dan mengenaskan.

"Sakura ! Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau tidak bisa mengambil pemikiran seperti itu tentangku. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku juga masih punya perasaan, terutama pada seorang gadis. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Karena aku mengalaminya saat ini. Aku merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar padanya. Sangat. Sampai-sampai aku rela pergi setidaknya agar dia tidak mengacuhkan aku , bahkan membenciku! Dan kau tahu siapa dia ? Kau, Sakura! **Itu adalah dirimu!** ", suara baritone milik Sasuke terdengar tegas namun lembut menggema, membuat semua terdiam.

"Akh , kau..kau ingin menipuku eh ? Kau mencoba merayuku, Uchiha ? Kau kira aku akan terjebak lagi, begitu ? NEVER !", suara milik gadis cantik itu terdengar pelan namun tajam.

Tak lama, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino,Hinata dan Tenten melihat Sasuke menggeram frustasi sambil meremas rambut emonya, sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Sakura mendekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Dan tanpa diduga semua yang ada disana -bahkan Sakura sendiri terlihat shock-, Sasuke dengan cepat meraup bibir mungil milik gadis merah jambu itu-Sakura.

Semua siswa-siswi menjerit tertahan saat melihat aksi nekat Sasuke. Tentu saja para sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura tersebut tersentak kaget. Sangat malah. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tampan dan dingin itu sanggup melakukan hal nekat dan seberani itu disini, **disekolah mereka sendiri! **Bagaimana jika Kepala Sekolah mereka yang sangar –Tsunade Senju- itu menyaksikan kejadian memalukan ini ? Ugh.. mereka tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tidak ada kekasaran. Tidak dengan nafsu. Hanya ada kelembutan dan cinta yang terlihat dimata mereka. Mengecup dengan penuh perasaan, itu yang tertangkap oleh iris mereka.

Mereka semakin merinding saat iris mereka merekam adegan dimana Sasuke memperdalam ciuman itu dengan tangan yang tidak tinggal diam. Tepatnya saat Sasuke dengan kurang sopannya meremas pinggang Sakura –yang tak luput dari perhatian mereka- dan sesekali mengelus punggung gadis merah jambu tersebut dengan lembut namun tidak menutupi gairah yang ada.

"Nggh….", desisan erangan Sakura terdengar pelan. Namun sanggup membekukan tubuh siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Walaupun pelan, namun telinga mendengar erangan pelan dari bibir mungil Sakura. Hii…

Sakura sendiri sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mereka tahu betapa shocknya Sakura saat ini. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang.

Setelah beberapa menit –tapi bagi mereka dan seluruh siswa-siswi berjam-jam-, akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, suara Sakura masih tak terdengar.

Hening...

**PLAKK**

Seperti kecepatan mobil 60km/jam, tangan Sakura dengan cepat melayangkan tamparan yang cukup keras pada Sasuke. Ugh..Naruto dan yang lain pun meringis. Mereka tidak menduga bahwa kejadian selanjutnya akan seperti ini.

'Kasihan kau Teme..', batin Naruto prihatin.

'Sudah kuduga', batin Shikamaru berkata.

'Dasar ceroboh kau Uchiha. Kau seharusnya memikirkan dulu semua tindakanmu!', Temari menggerutui sikap Sasuke.

'ugh, pasti perih..', batin Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, dan Sai cemas.

Sasuke melebarkan onyxnya sesaat sebelum kembali datar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke merasakan perih dan panas yang hebat akibat 'sentuhan' dari Sakura. Beginikah rasanya ditampar seseorang? Poor Sasuke…

"Berani-beraninya kau! Kau pikir aku wanita seperti apa? Aku merasa terhina, Uchiha!", Sakura membentak Sasuke. Air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti, kembali mengalir. Hati Sakura terasa semakin sakit menerima perlakuan kurang ajar Sasuke padanya. Walaupun disudut hati terdalam Sakura merasakan bahagia yang tidak terbendung karena ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh orang yang dicintainya, Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja dia gengsi menunjukkannya. Karena saat ini dia masih merasa kesal pada pemuda itu. Oh God, itu ciuman pertamanya!

Marah pun Sakura tidak bisa pada Sasuke, entah kenapa. Sejujurnya dia telah memaafkan Sasuke dan sahabatnya. Walau sakit itu masih membekas. Bagaimanapun marahnya, Sakura tetap tidak mampu untuk tidak memaafkan mereka. Karena itu, dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka semua. Supaya semua menyesal!

"Dasar brengsek!", bentakan itu terdengar seperti sambaran petir dihati sibungsu Uchiha. Brengsekkah dia karena telah mencium gadis yang amat dicintainya? Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk menyentuh gadisnya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Aku menyesal pada diriku sendiri karena menyukai pemuda sepertimu!", Sakura menggumam lirih. Menutup mulutnya mencegah isakan yang semakin terdengar keras, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat yang terasa menyesakkan itu setelah mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tadi mendekapnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku ditempatnya berpijak, serta semua orang yang bungkam , tidak sanggup mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Lagi-lagi hati Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Para sahabatnya pun menatap nanar bergantian padanya dan sosok Sakura yang menghilang diujung koridor. Entah pergi kemana.

**(End Of Flashback)**

Sakura segera mendorong wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Dengan mati-matian dia menahan agar semburat merah tidak terpampang diwajahnya. Karena sesungguhnya dia tak mau semakin terbawa perasaan pada Sasuke. Dia sangat malu saat mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Sumpah!

"Apa-apaan kau, chicken butt! Kau mau apa hah ?", suara Sakura terdengar gemetar. Sasuke terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. Pemuda dingin itu semakin gencar menggoda gadis polos dan menggemaskan dihadapannya.

"Hn. Kenapa ? Kau malu ?", dengan santai Sasuke berbicara. Tangan kanan kekarnya kini sudah berada ditengkuk Sakura, sedang yang satunya telah mengambil posisi siap dipunggung gadis pink itu. "Tenang saja, Cherry. Disini tidak ada siapapun selain kita berdua. Tidak akan ada yang melihat. So, we're free to do whatever we want, Saku !", bisikan Sasuke sanggup membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar.

"Me-menyingkir se-sekarang, Sasu ! Dasar pervert !", Sakura tergagap. Tak sadar akan panggilannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. Dia merasakan kupu-kupu berkumpul didalam perutnya, kemudian beterbangan melayang. Dia senang dan bahagia. Dia tahu, sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai, namun Sakura terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Oleh sebab itu, dia ingin membuat Sakura mengakui perasaannya itu. Dari mana pemuda itu tahu ? Tentu saja tahu. Dia masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Sakura saat meninggalkan dirinya dikoridor bersama seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan 'kejadian' itu.

Sasuke menatap lembut gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya, " that so ? I do not care whatever you think of me. All I know, you are mine, Cherry! I will not let you go again. Because Uchiha always get whatever they want! You will not get away from me, my angel!"

"You ! Let me go now, pervert ! I'm not yours. And I don't belong to anyone, you know! So, let me go, Sasu-chan!", suara Sakura terdengar lirih. Gadis itu masih ragu akan kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi sudahlah. Toh sudah terucap bukan ?

"Hn. Never ! Aku tak akan melepas-"

Drrt…

Drrrt..

Drrrt…

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh getaran ponsel disaku celananya. Setelah beberapa detik merek terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke dengan berat hati mengangkatnya. Dia mengutuk seseorang yang telah mengganggu 'acara'nya dengan gadisnya. Ehm..

"Hn. Ada apa, Aniki ? "

'Sasu-chan , Tou-san ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Tenang saja, aku sudah mempermisikan pada Kakashi-sensei tadi. Sekarang pulang. Tou-san sudah menunggumu!', suara Itachi terdengar diseberang.

"Hn, tentang apa ?", Sasuke menyahut. Walau begitu, tangan Sasuke sebelah kiri tidak melepaskan tubuh mungil Sakura. Dasar egois!

'Tentang apalagi kalau bukan tentang **pernikahanmu **!', suara Itachi terdengar menggeram. Sakura tersentak. Diperhatikannya raut Sasuke. Masih sama seperti tadi. Datar. Seolah tidak terkejut saat mendengar ucapan kakak laki-lakinya.

'Perni-kahan?,Sakura membatin tak percaya. 'Apa Sasuke akan-'

Deg

Sakura merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia tidak mau meneruskan ungkapannya sendiri. Dia terlalu takut akan kemungkinan yang ada. Tidak, Sakura tidak mau Sasuke melakukan pernikahan apapun itu dengan gadis lain. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi menjauh darinya. Dia tidak mau! Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan ?

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku segera pulang", Sasuke menjawab tenang. Tidak menyadari perubahan pada gadis didekapannya. Setelah mematikan sambungan, Sasuke menunduk menatap Sakura.

"Hn, kali ini kau lepas. Aku harus pergi, Cherry!", Sasuke berucap. Sakura semakin tidak percaya. Kenapa pemuda itu berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ? Dan apa-apaan omongannya itu. Dia berkata seakan Sakura tetap miliknya walau dia akan menikah dengan gadis lain. Dasar tidak punya perasaan!

"Kemana ?", Sakura tanpa sadar menggumam kecewa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Apa Sakura tidak rela dia pergi ?

"Aku hanya ingin menemui ayahku, Sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya. So, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, my angel!" perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat hati Sakura sakit. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah mencium sekilas bibirnya.

Sasuke memang kejam. Tidak memikirkan perasaannya sedikitpun. Tidak tahukah kau, Sakura merasa tubuhnya terhempas mendengar ucapanmu dan perlakuanmu terakhir tadi, Sasuke ? Sakura terpaku, menangis dalam diam ditempat menyesakkan itu setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya disana. Sasuke menjauh meninggalkan Sakura dengan segala perasaan kecewa dan hampa Sakura padanya. Pergi menjauh kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

**Tahukah kau,**

**Kita akan merasa kehilangan setelah seseorang pergi meninggalkan kita. Merasa sangat menyesal akan semua tindakan bodoh yang kita lakukan. Bukan begitu ? Karena sesungguhnya, kita adalah manusia yang egois dan keras kepala..**

To Be Continued

Fiuh…. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Sungguh, idenya sulit banget.. Aku kesusahan saat membuat ceritanya. Gak tahu kenapa..

Aku merasa berdebar saat menulis adegan terakhir…

Hancur ? Seperti iya.

Jadi, aku mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan.. Karena kita sebagai manusia enggak ada yang sempurna. Bukan begitu?

Aku harap kalian puas akan chapter ini. Walau gak yakin sih.. *mundur kepojokan*

Terima kasih pada kalian yang me-review fict hancur ini…

_Balasan review_

Kogayama Hanasaki : Arigatou atas review dan PM nha… Aku terharu.. Kamu udha buat aku semangat! Oke, ini chapter keduanya, semoga puas! Maaf telat update nha yha.. Semoga kamu gak marah. Tetap review yha, Koga-chan.. hehe Oh yha, boleh tahu facebook dan tanggal lhir kamu? *Kedip-kedip*

Fiyui-chan : Arigatou, kalau Fiyui-chan suka.. Gomen kalau kamu gak ngerti. Sebenarnya waktu itu sang waiters mencatat pesanan Sakura juga yang lainnya. Karena setelah mencatat pesanan Sakura, waiters juga mencatat pesanan yang Ino, hinata dan tenten *disini Temari tidak ada. Belum saatnya dia muncul* terlebih dahulu. Lalu kemudian pergi.. begitu maksudnya.. Coba deh kamu baca ulang.. hehe. Sudah mengerti ?

Jangan lupa tinggalin review nha lagi yah… hihi

Okey, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fict ini..

Jangan lupa yha, meninggalkan review disini…

Karena review kalian sangat aku butuhkan untuk kelangsungan fict ini!

So,

REVIEW ? *menadahkan tangan*

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

Jum'at, 10.30 pm


	3. Chapter 3

**_PENGAKUAN_**

Disclaimer : Tetap Masashi Kishimoto selamanya

Pengakuan De'angelofKeyQi

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship

Character : Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno , Fugaku (Sasuke's father) dan pairing lainnya

Warning : Gaje, Abal, warning,, tidak sempurna, miss typo dll

Mendingan gak usah diterusin deh! Kalau memang gak suka, ya gak usah dibaca !

_(**Murni imajinasi saya**)_ (_)

Plagiat ? = **NO** !

Happy Reading….

.

.

**Aku merasa hampa**

**Disaat kau mulai menjauh**

**Aku merasa kehilanganmu….**

**Mengapa…**

**Mengapa mengakui perasaan itu terasa tidak mudah ?**

**Jujur terlalu sulit bagiku**

**Sekedar untuk mengakui perasaanku terhadapmu,**

**Aku merasa amat malu..**

**Namun aku juga merasa takut**

**Takut akan kehilanganmu**

**Takut ditinggalkan olehmu**

**Takut kau tidak lagi mencintaiku…**

**Aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku..**

**Karena kau adalah milikku..**

**Hanya milikku,**

**Milik manusia egois sepertiku…**

Chapter III

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah sepatu yang terdengar berirama menggema di sepanjang lorong dengan nuansa eropa itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut menghantuinya saat berjalan dilorong yang berpenerangan minim tersebut. Dia seolah sudah terbiasa melewatinya. Dia- Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang. Tatapan tajamnya menatap lurus kedepan. Wajah tampannya tetap terlihat datar dan tenang walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri perasaannya sedikit gelisah.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat onyxnya melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit berwarna coklat muda menghiasinya. Pintu yang akan membawa dirinya kedalam ketentuan takdir yang tercipta karena dia yang memulainya. Dibalik pintu itu juga sudah ada seseorang yang disayang sekaligus dihormatinya sedang menunggunya-sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. Ya, ruangan yang berada diujung lorong rumah besar bergaya eropa dan memiliki daun pintu yang cantik itu adalah ruang pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat aman bagi mereka -klan Uchiha- membicarakan hal serius dan penting bagi keturunan keluarga Uchiha terhormat.

Kakinya berhenti tepat saat dirinya telah sampai didepan pintu itu. Sejenak Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya mengetok daun pintu mewah didepannya.

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara berat khas seorang pria yang sudah berumur memerintahkan Sasuke masuk. Dengan tenang diputarnya kenop pintu setelah menghembuskan napas panjang sejenak.

.

Cklek

.

Blam

Membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya perlahan, Sasuke segera membungkuk hormat pada Otou-sannya kemudian duduk disofa hitam mewah yang berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Keadaan hening yang tadi sempat terinterupsi oleh kedatangan Sasuke kembali senyap. Ayah dan anak itu hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Keduanya masih mempertahankan kebungkaman masing-masing.

"Ehm..", Fugaku berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dia tahu kalau anaknya yang keras kepala ini tidak akan pernah mau membuka pembicaraan duluan. Walau dia sendiri juga sebenarnya malas. Tapi sepertinya dia kalah ego dari anaknya yang satu ini. Sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang ayah-kakek Sasuke dan Itachi- saat menghadapi sifat keras kepalanya.

'Hah…Dasar Uchiha!', batin Fugaku gusar. Eh? Bukannya kau juga Uchiha, Fugaku?

Menghela napas sebentar, akhirnya Fugaku mulai berbicara, "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan permintaan mengejutkanmu itu, Sasuke ? Sejujurnya Tou-san kaget atas permintaan anehmu itu. Tentu kau tahu apa konsekuensinya bukan ?"

Tanpa Fugaku sadari, sang anak menyeringai geli melihat keputus-asaan sang ayah karena dirinya. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke mengubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi datar.

"Hn. Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari", Sasuke berkata tenang.

Menarik napas sejenak, dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya sang ayah diam mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucapan yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu itu tidak mudah. Apalagi aku masih SMA. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan tamat dari Konoha High School, Tou-san. Dan beberapa hari lagi kami sudah memulai ujian. Aku harap Tou-san mengerti dan mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menikahi**nya**,Tou-san !", Sasuke berkata tegas. Tak lupa penekanan pada kata 'nya' tadi.

"Sasuke, Tou-san tahu kau jenius dan pintar. Aku juga tahu kau sudah memikirkan kedepannya. Aku bahkan yakin kau pasti mampu memimpin perusahaan yang akan kuberikan padamu nanti. Tapi **masalah**nya, kau masih sekolah. Dan kau harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke Universitas terlebih dahulu. Bukan asal minta dinikahkan sembarangan. Apa kau mau dicap sebagai Uchiha yang memalukan ? Apa kata kakekmu nanti saat mendengar ini, hm?", Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis ? Hei Sasuke, apa kau sudah gila ?

"Hn. Jangan khawatir. Jika Tou-san ingin aku melanjutkan pendidikanku, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku hanya minta Tou-san mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menikahkan aku dengan **dia**. Aku ingin menikah dengannya. **Hanya dengannya**. Dan jangan berharap aku akan meneruskan perusahaan itu jika Tou-san tidak menuruti keinginanku!", ucap Sasuke dengan nada tenang namun mengancam. Dan tak lupa seringai kecilnya itu dia perlihatkan pada sang ayah yang terlihat kaget itu.

"Kau mengancam Tou-sanmu, Sasuke ?", Onyx Fugaku menyipit menatap Sasuke. Dia sangat amat shock melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang kurang sopan itu. Anaknya sendiri berani mengancamnya,eh ? Mau bagaimana lagi ? Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Dan beruntung atau sialnya, sebagian besar sifat Sasuke adalah warisan dari dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan dirinya.** Aku sangat menginginkannya.** Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutnya dariku. Sejengkalpun tak akan kubiarkan!"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu , anakku ?"

"Sudah jelas bukan ? Aku ingin dia, Tou-san".

Fugaku semakin menyipitkan onyxnya. Dia menduga pasti terjadi sesuatu pada anak laki-lakinya ini. Tidak mungkin bukan semendadak begini ? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah- Tidak. Tidak. Dia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran buruk itu. Dia tidak mau berpendapat seenaknya tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

"Kau…", nada bicara Fugaku terdengar ragu, "Kau menghamilinya, Sasuke ?

Sasuke tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya berpikiran sejauh itu padanya ? Hah…terpaksa dia mengutarakan kepada ayahnya tentang semua perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis manisnya. Dia tidak ingin sang ayah menganggapnya melanggar ketentuan dan aturan yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya sebagai salah satu keturunan klan Uchiha.

"Tentu saja tidak ! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal amoral seperti yang ada dipikiran Tou-san !", ungkapnya tegas.

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru seperti ini ?"

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan segala kejadian yang dia alami beberapa hari ini, juga tentang pertengkarannya dengan gadis yang liar-menurutnya- namun menarik itu. Tak lupa kegundahan dan kegelisahan serta semua perasaan campur aduk yang dirasakannya, yang sukses membuatnya frustasi. Dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahpahaman gadis itu tentangnya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu sudah mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada ayahnya. Ouw…manisnya! Bukankah ini hal langka ? Sasuke, curhat pada Tou-sannya ? Wow, BRAVO!

Sesekali Fugaku terkikik geli mendengar penuturan sang anak tentang apa yang dialami pemuda tampan itu. Apalagi tentang sikap Sasuke yang sangat diluar Uchiha saat menghadapi seorang gadis. Sungguh menarik! Dia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari, secara tak langsung anaknya sudah curhat padanya.

" Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya ,Tou-san. Juga sebagai permintaan maafku padanya. Aku benar-benar menginginkan dia. Aku tidak ingin dia lari dariku lagi. Apalagi jatuh ketangan pemuda lain , terutama pemuda brengsek!", Sasuke mendesis pelan. Pandangannya sedikit meredup saat dia mengingat kejadian dimana dia menampar gadis itu. Sungguh bodoh dirinya.

"Dengan menikahinya ? Apa kau tidak punya pilihan lain ?", suara Fugaku melembut melihat ekspresi anaknya yang kurang bersemangat.

"Ya. Aku memang punya pemikiran lain, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Itu sebabnya aku meminta pendapat Tou-san. Yang penting dia tetap menjadi milikku!"

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya ?"

"Lebih tepatnya belum"

"Kau mencintai gadis itu, Sasuke ?"

.

.

"Hn**. Sangat amat**, Tou-san. Melebihi apapun!", Sasuke berkata lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Terlihat dari senyum tipisnya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke seksama. Mencoba menyelami setiap emosi yang tersirat dalam onyx yang sama dengannya itu. Hening sebentar. Mencoba menghembuskan napas pasrah melihat keyakinan dan keteguhan yang memang sudah dipertahankan sang anak bungsu. Kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi ?

'Ada-ada saja. Masa hanya karena seorang gadis , anakku sampai senekat ini. Sebegitu cinta matikah Sasuke pada gadis yang -bahkan- tak dia kenal wajahnya itu ? Apa sih yang dilihat anak bungsunya pada gadis itu ? Pasti gadis itu memiliki pesona yang dahsyat , eh ?', pikirnya penasaran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi.. Jika melakukan pernikahan, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kau masih muda, Sasuke", Fugaku terlihat berpikir. "Hm.. Kalau tunangan ? Setidaknya kau dan dia mempunyai ikatan. Bagaimana caranya, itu harus kau pikirkan sendiri. Jika kau memang mencintainya, kau pasti bisa. Apalagi melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Benar ?", Fugaku terlihat mendukung dan memberi semangat pada anak kesayangannya itu.

Dia jadi merasakan perasaan bangga tersendiri terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar menuruni sifat keras kepala dan egonya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan 'miliknya'. Sama seperti dirinya pada masa lalu. 'Itu baru anak laki-lakiku!', batin Fugaku tersenyum.

"Hm… Not bad !", Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Aku akan menyiapkannya. Kejutan untuk gadisku!"

" … So, Who's that girl, hm ? Seistimewa apa dia, sampai anakku menjadi seperti ini! Gadis hebat mana yang mampu membuat anakku berubah dan membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai tergila-gila, eh ?"

"Tsk, Tou-san akan tahu setelah melihatnya nanti!"

"Dasar anak nakal!", dengus Fugaku geli. "Bawa dan kenalkan padaku segera"

"Hn", Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

.

.

.

.

Drrt..

Drrt…

Drrt…

Secara bersamaan, ponsel masing-masing pemuda tampan yang sedang berkumpul -dikantin KHS- itu bergetar. Berpandangan sebentar, mereka –Naruto, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru- langsung membuka pesan yang berasal dari orang yang sama.

**From : Sasuke**

'**Hn. Kalian dimana ? Aku di tempat biasa. Cepat datang sekarang. Aku ingin kalian membantuku menjalankan 'rencanaku' itu. Aku tunggu !'**

Dengan gerakan pasti , pemuda-pemuda tampan itu saling bertatapan bergantian. Tak lama, seringai muncul secara serempak dibibir mereka. Mengangguk, mereka segera bangkit. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka semua segera meninggalkan meja yang mereka tempati tadinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantin itu. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya banyak protes dan komentar pun tidak bicara apa-apa. Namun senyum tipis Naruto, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru tidak juga hilang dari wajah mereka. Entah apa maksudnya..

.

.

.

.

_De'angelOfKeyQi_

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan santai saat tiba-tiba para sahabatnya menghadang tepat didepannya. Dengan malas Sakura menatap mereka. Tatapannya masih sama datarnya saat melihat mereka. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan salah satu dari mereka tak juga membuka mulut untuk mengatakan apapun, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas bosan. Dasar, mereka tidak juga berubah. Masih sama menyebalkan jika sedang ingin berbicara padanya. Selalu saja dia yang harus memulai.

"Sekarang apalagi ?", Sakura berkata dengan nada bosan tanpa melihat ke arah Ino,Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Ah, dia ingat, saat pertengkaran terjadi, Temari tidak terlibat karena dia tidak ada disana saat itu. Tapi tetap saja dia canggung untuk sekedar berbicara dekat seperti biasa. Lagipula, pasti Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan kembali kejadian menyebalkan beberapa hari lalu tersebut.

Sungguh saat ini dia sedang malas bertengkar. Apalagi sampai sekarang pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas jika Sakura mengingat semua kilasan kejadian saat Sasuke berbicara dengan kakak laki-lakinya melalui ponsel. Jika masalah lain tidak apa, namun yang kakak-adik itu bahas adalah masalah '**pernikahan**' yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar akan menikah ? Tapi dengan siapa ? Cantikkah gadis itu ? Terus bagaimana dengannya ? Bukankah Sasuke bilang bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya ? Akh… Sakura semakin sakit saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Em.. Ano… Umm…Sakura, ka-kami… A-ap-apakah kau ad- ada w-waktu ? K-kami-", ucapan Ino yang terbata-bata dan terdengar gugup seperti layaknya Hinata itu segera dipotong oleh suara Temari yang gemas melihat gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sakura, ikut dengan kami sekarang. Kami ingin bicara denganmu!", Temari berkata tegas namun tidak menghilangkan kelembutan suaranya. Dengan tenang Temari menarik lengan Sakura. Menegaskan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sedang Ino, Hinata dan Tenten merasa was-was. Mereka takut Sakura memberontak tak terima-

"Apa-apaan kau!", ketus Sakura. Kedua tangan mungilnya dilipatkan didepan dadanya. Matanya menatap sinis pada gadis-gadis dihadapannya. Sontak Hinata dan Tenten mundur selangkah mendengar suara tajam sang gadis merah jambu. "Jika ingin bicara, bicara saja disini! Nggak usah pake narik dan paksa segala. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Kalau kalian seperti ini terus untuk bicara denganku, lebih baik tidak usah bicara sekalian!"

Tubuh Ino semakin gemetar tidak kuasa menahan sakit melihat Sakura seperti ini. Shapirenya menyendu menatap emerald yang menyimpan sakit karenanya. Ya, Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menahan sakit. Sekali saja, Ino ingin sakura mendengarkan penjelasan darinya dan terlebih lagi memaafkannya. Walau ia tidak yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

Temari menghela napas. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Sakura pasti akan menolak jika mereka memakai cara seperti ini. Tatapannya melembut menatap emerald yang sebenarnya terlihat rapuh itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memaksamu. Tapi kumohon, Saku. Mereka ingin bicara denganmu. Tolong dengarkan sekali saja. Apa kau tega, hm ?", Temari tersenyum lembut.

Sakura tertegun. Dia selalu memikirkan ini sebelumnya, dia tahu dan sadar akan itu. Sebenarnya Sakura juga merasa kalau 'kemarahan'nya sudah agak keterlaluan. Dia pun tidak ingin terus mendiamkan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sangat merasa kehilangan saat mereka tidak bersama. Karena itu dia juga ingin memberi kesempatan pada mereka. Sakura merasa akan seperti gadis jahat jika ia tidak mau memaafkan kesalahan yang sebenarnya sepele itu. Terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

Belum sepatah katapun yang terucap, Sakura teringat sesuatu. Mengingat hal 'itu' sontak membuat Sakura menyeringai kecil. Geli sekaligus senang akan sesuatu tersebut. Karena sibuk memikirkan pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya juga dengan Sasuke, dia hampir melupakan hari istimewa dan bersejarah tersebut. Tepatnya hari istimewa itu adalah hari ini. Didorong perasaan jahil, Sakura pun memutuskan akan mengerjai mereka. Dia ingin memberikan hadiah pada para sahabatnya yang menyebalkan sekaligus sangat disayanginya itu. Namun buru-buru dia mengubah rautnya menjadi 'pura-pura datar dan cuek' sebelum mereka menyadari keanehannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke kantin sekarang", jawab Sakura. Kaki mungilnya pun segera melangkah menuju kantin sekolahnya yang ada disudut , yang memang khusus diasingkan dari bangunan lain. Karena KHS unggul dalam hal keluasan dan kesempurnaan arsitektur letak bangunan. Dan setiap fasilitas selalu memiliki tempat dan ruangan tersendiri.

Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebar mereka mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar bersahabat. Mereka cepat-cepat menyusul Sakura. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, akhirnya kelima gadis cantik itu pun tiba disana. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang berada disudut, yang agak menjauh dari siswa-siswa KHS. Alasannya mudah. Mereka tidak ingin siswa lain tahu dan bisa mendengar masalah yang mereka anggap sebagai privasi itu.

Terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sama-sama merasa kaku dan canggung. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura sendiri terlihat cuek. Gadis manis itu memang tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Ia sengaja berbuat seperti itu. Ya hitung-hitung untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis-gadis dihadapannya.

"Ehm.. Baiklah. Langsung saja", karena tak tahan akan kebisuan itu, Temari akhirnya bersuara. "Saku, pastinya kau sudah tau bukan apa yang ingin kami katakan ?"

Sakura mendengus geli. "Maksudmu tentang kalian yang ingin meminta maaf padaku ? Cih!", Sakura menyeringai sinis. Menatap remeh keempat sahabatnya. Tak lupa wajahnya yang angkuh seolah menantang gadis-gadis itu.

Temari tersentak. Menggeram, dia ingin membalas perkataan yang terdengar angkuh itu-

"K-Kau- "

"Temari tenang !", -namun suara Tenten segera memotong ucapan sahabat berkucir empatnya itu. "Sakura-chan, kumohon dengarkan penjelasan Ino ! Kumohon Saku ! Kami benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Terimalah permohonan ini. Kau jangan bersikap egois seperti ini. Setidaknya beri kami kesempatan dan maaf darimu !", Tenten menatap serius gadis musim semi itu. Walau nadanya terdengar tinggi.

"Hhh… Kesempatan ? Bukankah aku sudah memberi kalian kesempatan saat ini ?! Dan kau bilang apa ? Minta maaf ? Hah.. Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan sudah bersabar menunggu kata 'maaf' akan keluar dari bibir kalian ! Tapi nyatanya ? Kalian bungkam! ", Sakura terengah-engah dengan tatapan tajam tetap mengarah kesemua sahabatnya. " Dan sekarang ? Kalian mengatakan kalau aku sangat kekanak-kanakan dan egois! Ya, aku akui itu. Tapi apa itu salah ? Kita sudah bersama sejak lama, tapi sampai saat ini aku merasa tak pernah kalian hargai… hiks… Selalu, selalu saja aku yang salah dimata kalian.", secara tak sengaja air matanya mengalir.

Tenten,Temari, Ino dan Hinata membungkam. Ya, mereka sadar, sikap mereka beberapa saat lalu sangat salah. Mereka membuat Sakura tersudut dan semakin menyakiti hati Sakura. Seakan-akan yang patut disalahkan adalah gadis merah muda itu. 'Damn / Shit..' batin mereka mengumpat bersamaan.

"Maaf, Saki.. Kami keterlaluan. Tapi, kumohon, Saki…maafk-", Ino tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya saat shapirenya menangkap tatapan sendu dari emerald Sakura, saat gadis musim semi itu membalas tatapannya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Sakura terlihat-

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkan kalian, sesuai permintaan kalian. Tapi sebelum itu, apa kalian mengingatnya ? Hari ini ?", lirih Sakura parau. Satu persatu ditatapnya wajah bingung para sahabatnya.

"Mak-maksud Sakura-chan ?", Hinata menatap tak mengerti Sakura. Sedang yang lain mengangguk setuju seakan membenarkan perkataan Hinata. Tersentak, Sakura menatap tak percaya kearah mereka. Menggeram, Sakura menggebrak meja dihadapannya hingga membuat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan bahkan seluruh penghuni kantin terkejut. Segera seluruh mata pun menoleh kearah meja mereka.

"Keterlaluan..", menundukkan kepala , Sakura mendesis tajam.

Dengan satu gerakan, kedua tangan mungil gadis pink tersebut menyambar dua gelas jus dihadapannya. Masing-masing ditangan kanan dan kiri. Tanpa bisa dicegah-

**Byuuurrr….**

-detik itu juga gadis musim semi itu menumpahkan jus tersebut tepat dikepala para sahabatnya secara bersamaan.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Jeritan seluruh siswa-siswi pun membahana diarea kantin sekolah itu. Semua siswa melongo dan menatap ngeri kejadian barusan. Adegan dimana sang pelaku-Sakura- dengan tega dan cueknya menyiramkan dua gelas jus ke kepala masing-masing korban-Ino,Temari,Tenten dan Hinata- secara bersamaan .

Raut wajah para gadis manis itu pucat seketika. Tanpa memedulikan kepala dan baju mereka yang basah, Ino, Temari,Tenten, dan Hinata menatap shock kearah Sakura. Sedang Sakura sendiri menatap mereka dengan sudut bibir kanan terangkat sedikit dan pandangan puas.

"….."

"…."

Mendadak suasana kantin kembali hening dan menegangkan. Tak satupun dari kelima gadis manis itu membuka suara.

"…."

"…."

"Sa-sa-saku-ra-chan… ke-ke-kenapa kau..", suara gagap Hinata memecah keheningan sesaat itu. Lavendernya menatap shock dan sedih pada gadis bersurai pink dihadapannya. Sementara Ino,Temari dan Tenten masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sakura yang mendapati sinar sedih dan kaget terpancar pada masing-masing sahabatnya hanya dapat mendengus. Sedikit rasa sesal menyelusup hatinya, namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas kuat , masih dengan tatapan meremehkan terarah pada keempat gadis dihadapannya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura segera berdiri. Perlahan-lahan seringai dibibir mungil itu memudar, digantikan dengan sebuah senyum hangat nan tulus terlukis diparas cantiknya. Masih dengan menunduk, gadis itu berbisik-

"Selamat hari jadi persahabatan kita , guys. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian..", Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyum hangat miliknya. Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata pun melebarkan mata tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Terlebih senyum hangat nan tulus yang diperlihatkan gadis Haruno cantik itu. Sakura yang mendapati para sahabatnya terpaku menatapnya seketika terkekeh geli, "Oh ya, tampang kalian terlihat konyol tuh! Dasar , stupid girls".

Membalikkan tubuh, Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan para sahabatnya dikantin dengan segala kekagetan mereka .

-tentunya tanpa menghilangkan seringai geli dibibir mungilnya karena berhasil menjahili sahabat-sahabatnya.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAAAAAA/ JI-DAAAAAATTT ! ", suara jeritan serempak dari Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata seketika membahana diseisi kantin. Membuat seluruh penghuni yang ada disana segera menutup telinga mereka. Takut mendadak tuli , mungkin ?

.

.

.

.

_De'angel_Of_KeyQi_

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki halaman KIHS setelah melewati gerbang raksasa sekolahnya itu dengan wajah ceria. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum manisnya sepanjang perjalanannya dikoridor yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya pada jam segini. Tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing. Toh hari ini mood dan suasana hatinya sangat baik. Gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor itu. Sungguh, hatinya saat ini sedang bahagia entah karena apa.

Mata emeraldnya sontak menyipit tajam mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya kedepan. Pancaran emeraldnya menunjukkan kilatan penasaran saat menangkap sang sahabat-Ino dan Hinata- berlari terburu-buru kearahnya. Eh, ada apa ?

Setelah kedua sahabatnya benar-benar sudah berada dihadapannya, Sakura pun menyuarakan rasa penasarannya,"Hm, ada apa ? Kenapa kalian terlihat panik begitu?"

"Hah..hah..",mereka terlihat masih terengah. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka segera menarik nafas bersamaan untuk menstabilkan detak jantung dan suara mereka sendiri.

"Sa-Saku ka-kami ingin memberitahukan berita heboh!", suara Ino pertama kali terdengar. Sedang hinata mengangguk cepat mengiyakan. Alis Sakura bertaut tanda tak mengerti. Mendadak hatinya dipenuhi rasa gelisah. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk akan segera terjadi. "Kau sudah dengar beritanya ,Sakura ?"

"Um..B-Berita ap-pa ?", suara gadis musim semi itu terdengar mencicit.

"Sasuke, Forhead ! Sasuke !"

DEG

"S-Sasu..Sasuke ?", Sakura tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Walaupun perasaan Sakura semakin tidak enak. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Rasa takut menyergap hatinya. Ja- jangan katakan kalau -

"Sasuke ! Sasuke akan menikah, Saku !", serempak Ino dan Hinata berkata dengan lantang. Menyuarakan kalimat yang membekukan tubuh Sakura .

-Sasuke akan menikah.

DEG

' . Ini tidak benar. Katakan kalau ini semua mimpi!', inner Sakura berteriak pilu menyangkal. Berbeda dengan kondisi tubuh Sakura yang diam. Tak melakukan apapun. Atau..tak tahu harus apa..?

Hatinya semakin terasa nyeri. Kenapa ? Kenapa dengan dirinya ? Ada apa ini ? Perasaan sesak menyakitkan apa ini ? Kenapa rasanya Ia ingin-

"Sa-Sakura-chan ? K-Kau kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ?", Hinata panik saat menyadari wajah Sakura mendadak pucat.

-ingin menangis ?

Ino dan Hinata semakin tersentak saat manik keduanya menangkap aliran bening tiba-tiba mengalir dari emerald gadis musim semi itu.

**BRUK**

Seketika tubuh Sakura melemas. Kakinya seakan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Inilah yang Ia takutkan. Sungguh sangat membuatnya takut. Rasa takut-

Akhirnya..Akhirnya apa yang ditakutkan olehnya benar-benar terjadi.

-takut akan kehilangan Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. Gomen..Gomenasai, Minna !

Key-kun minta maaafff banget ! ! Sungguh deh.

Key-kun benar-benar keterlaluan yha ? Menelantarkan fict ini selama…umm… 9 bulan . Whatt ? Argggh.. Key jahat bnget. Gomen ne Sasu-Saku! Key-kun benar-benar minta maaf… terutama pada para reader dan review serta yang menunggu-nunggu fict ini. Um..mank ada yha ? *PLAKK*

Gomen yah Key-kun telat update.* Sangat tahu !*

Yaa..maklum aza yHa.. gie sibuk-sibuk nha ujian ini–itu d'scuLL nieh.. Biasa, udha klaZ akhir.. Mw hdapi UN nieh.. Jd mw buat persiapan.. Ugh..tkut nieh..UN nha makin ketaT dan menyeramkan nieh dengar-dengar..

Hiks..Key tkuT dan Cemas nieH.. tkut gaK Lancar..

KpaDa readeRs and teMan-teMan.. Key mW mnTa dkungan dan do'a nha doNk.. SupAya maKin KUAT, SABAR, BERANI dan terutama LULUS ! AMIIINN.. Do'akan Key Lulus dengan nilai yg memuaskan yha.. key tW kaLian muraH hati dan Baik-baik sMua.. Tanpa dkungan kalian, Key takkan pnya kkuatan lbih.. ksih smangat nha doonk! Hehe..

Yah..sebagai permintaan maaf , nieh Key-kun bayar dengan update chap 3 yang mnurut Key udah pnjang, jadi..jgn melototin Key kyak gtu yha ? *kedip-kedip genit*PLAKK!*

*auuww! Sakit baka Sasu-*di death glare Sasu-butt* ' hehe, gak jadi deh ' *kabur : MODE ON*

**Balesan Review :**

**Aikuromi :** maKasih atas pujiannya yha ai..

Nie udha lanjut…

**Akemi Aihara :** "Thanks udha suka… nie udha update.. corry teLat yha… "

**zetta hikaru :** " Waah..makasih yha zetta.. trsanjung nieh , fict nha d'bilang seru… Harusnya Key-kun yg mnTa maaF karena teLat update… Tetap review yha… "

Guest : "Thanks atas comment nha.. Sorry law Qmu aneh baca nha.. Tapi Key-kun punya aLsan koq knPha Saku 'merajuk'nha berlebihan… D'chp 3 nie , Qmu pasti akn Ngerti aLasn knpha Saku berlbihan giTue koQ ! Tetap baca n review yah.. "

Guest : "Kya…. Nie dha lanjut.. Sorry telaT update nha yHa.. "

Guest : "Arigatou udha biLang seru utK fict Key-kun yG abaL nie.. "

**Kogayama Hanasaki :** "Arigatou ! Siapa yha ? Menurut Qmu siapa cewek beruntung yg mW d'nikahin mHa Sasu ? Dsni bLum d'uNgkap 'calon pngantiN cWek" nha.. tP lAw qMu jeLi, pasTi udha bzA nebak ,,

Yee.. laW uLtah jG pSti adha d'facebook kali.. hahaha, mw bercanda nieh..? Arigatou yha atAs dkungan nha.. Mkin semangat nieh.. Nie dha update,, soRRy teLat update yha.. Hrap maklumi, kArena Key-kun gie sibuk nha nieh d'skuLL.. tetAp review yHa.. Saran uga boleh.. #kedip-kedip# "

Hiromi Toshiro : " Hai, saLam kNaL uGa yha, Hiro! Wah.. mkin bertambah nieH yG suKa fict Key-kun. Arigatou yha.. Umm…Law tNtang flashback gMna SasuSaku nha jTuh ciNta, jJur Key-kun ugA bingung mau d'buAt gMna. Al'nha seJauh nie Key bLum nemuin ceLah mW d'masUkin ke scEne mna, kRna Law tiba-tiba d'masukin tkuT nha mlah braNtakn.. jd liat nTar zha gMna baik nha.. mNgkin jg gak d'critain… sperti nha hiro mSih akan pNasaran nieh siapa caLon nha Sasu..hihi

Nie dha uPdate.. "

cHerry'blossomsxxx : " Kyaaa..makin smAngat nieh krnha kLian suka fict SasuSaku nha..! Um..Gaara yha ? Key ugA pNya niaT mw jDiin Gaara piHak kTiga buat Sasu nha jealous. Arigatou atas sraN nha.. Key akN coba yhA.. "

OwHyha.. sbeLum nha Q mW ucaPin..

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY,HONEY! HAPPY-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHERRY…!**

Semoga Pair SASU_SAKU MAKIN JAYA DAN LEBIH LEBIH MENINGKAT! Ayo kalahkan pair lain… # :P #

JUGA SASUKE YANG BENAR-BENAR PASANGAN SAKU di Anime NARUTO ! Amiiin.. KYAA….Itu PASTI Donk ! #GEPLAKK!#

Hehe..Moga Makin cantik aZZAh yha SAKU.. Duh..Aku makin ciNtaaaa..deh mha Saku. Sini-sini Key-kun cium.. #Bugh, ditendang Sasu# hu.. tega yha Sasu ! #nangis bombay#

Sebenar nha fict nha udha siap dr kemarin-Kemarin.. Tp krnha masih beLum adha waKtu, jD tertUnda-tunda deh update nha.. Stelah d'pikirkan, mending skaLian zhA update nha bertepatan d'hari ultAh Saku.. biAr special n skalian ucapan n hadiah zha.. sbgai persembahan utk Saku n readers gtue.. hihihi :P

Ayooo doOnkk…..ucapin,peluk dan rayain uLng tahUn nha Saku.. #tarik-tarik paksa tangan readers..#

Ayo cepetaan..ntar d'tabok Sasu lho kalo enggak..Liat tuh si chicken butt udha ngelirik… #dideathglare Sasu# Hii….kaBuRR…!

Okay deh, sprti yang klian taHU,

Key mW nTa jaTah nieh..hehe

Umm….Bzaa…

Emmm….. REVIEW ?

Sign,

_De'angel_Of_KeyQi_

Rabu, 27 Maret 2013

At 12.10 pm.


End file.
